


Prompt: "I guess we aren't kids anymore, huh?"

by dodosindamnation



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577833
Kudos: 6





	Prompt: "I guess we aren't kids anymore, huh?"

Patton looked at the plate, then at Roman.

“Done,” he said.

Roman eyed the meal doubtfully. “I dunno, Pat… it doesn’t look… great.”

Patton had made the only thing he ever wanted to eat as a child. It was a mess.

“What’s even in that thing?” Roman muttered.

“Don’t you remember? Oh my goodness. Okay, so. We’ve literally been dreaming of this day for years. It’s a cross between a main and a dessert, right? It’s got a syrup ramen base—”

“Wh— syrup ramen?” Roman repeated in horror. What kind of foul creation was _that_?

Patton giggled. “Yeah! Ramen noodles and maple syrup!”

“Oh good god…” Roman murmured, paling.

Patton righteously “Okay so. Syrup ramen base. And then, around half-a-bag of M&Ms to add some flavour. Then, there’s a tub of rainbow cake sprinkles for that extra crunch. Next, some chocolate sauce, because why not? And to top it all off — two chocolate Pop Tarts.”

Roman stared at him to try and work out whether or not he was joking. “Patton… you can’t seriously be considering eating that?”

Patton beamed. “Uh-huh! Remember when we were kids and we spent weeks trying to convince our parents to let us try it? Well, now that we live alone, we can!”

Roman suddenly recalled that phase of his childhood. Oh, he truly did dream of nothing more than to eat this foul concoction. But now, looking at it, and knowing what he did about healthy eating and nutrients… he did _not_ want it in his body.

“Pat…” he began, looking up. He met Patton’s eyes, and saw his best friend’s grin fading slightly.

“I mean… you don’t have to eat it. If you don’t want to. I just thought it might be fun, to finally do it.”

Roman hesitated, looking from Patton to the plate and back again. He sighed. “Fine. Get us some forks.”

“Yes!” Patton yelled, his grin renewed threefold. He ran into the kitchen, and returned a few seconds later with two forks. Roman took one in a barely-steady hand.

They both stuck their forks into the meal and pulled some out. Patton held his fork out to Roman, and they touched them together. “Cheers,” he giggled.

Roman grinned, suddenly quite excited. “Come on then. Bon appetite.”

They put the food into their mouths at the same time, and chewed for a few seconds.

Patton’s face fell first, his lips puckering into a disgusted scowl. He dropped the fork and ran into the bathroom, and Roman was hot on his heels. They both spat the mouthfuls into the toilet, and Patton flushed it away.

They on the edge of the bath for a few seconds, both stewing over their failed dreams, before Roman burst out laughing.

“That— That was actually— Even worse than— Than I imagined,” he gasped.

Patton looked at him, torn between being sad and amused, before he started laughing as well.

“It was _awful_.”

Roman laughed harder, tears coming into the corners of his eyes.

“It was,” he agreed breathlessly.

They both laughed even harder.

“It was— so much more appealing when we were kids,” Patton giggled. He wiped at his own eyes, and the laughter finally died down into smiles and weak giggles.

Roman grinned at him. “Yeah. But I guess we aren’t kids anymore, huh?”

Patton laughed again. “No. And that doesn’t seem like such a bad thing now.”

They laughed some more.


End file.
